ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
FX Has the Movies World Broadcast Premieres
This is the page for World Broadcast Premieres on FX Networks, FX, FXX, and FXM. 2018 * Trolls * The Revenant * Chappie * Maze Runner: The Scorch Trials * Crimson Peak * The Martian * The Peanuts Movie * Terminator Genisys * Sisters * Mission: Impossible - Rogue Nation * Everest * Concussion * Deadpool * Daddy's Home * Krampus * The Big Short * The Walk * X-Men: Apocalypse * Kung Fu Panda 3 * Independence Day: Resurgence * Paranormal Activity: The Ghost Dimension * The Angry Birds Movie * Alvin & the Chipmunks: The Road Chip * Scouts Guide to the Zombie Apocalypse * Joy * Straight Outta Compton * The Secret Life of Pets * Ice Age: Collision Course * Jason Bourne * The Purge: Election Year * Sausage Party * Star Trek Beyond * Neighbors 2: Sorority Rising * Assassin's Creed * Sing * Ride Along 2 * Pride and Prejudice and Zombies * 10 Cloverfield Lane * The Huntsman: Winter's War * Don't Breathe * The Other Side of the Door * Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children * The 5th Wave * Mike and Dave Need Wedding Dates * Florence Foster Jenkins * Rules Don't Apply * Ghostbusters * The Brothers Grimsby * Hail, Caesar! * Warcraft * The Magnificent Seven * Office Christmas Party * Passengers * The Shallows * Keeping Up With the Joneses * Why Him? * Ben-Hur * Morgan * Arrival * Jack Reacher: Never Go Back * Everybody Wants Some!! * Zoolander 2 * Whiskey Tango Foxtrot * The Girl on the Train * Almost Christmas * My Big Fat Greek Wedding 2 * Allied * Risen * Eddie the Eagle * Miracle From Heaven * Ouija: Origin of Evil * The Boss * Bridget Jones's Baby * Boo!: A Madea Halloween 2019 * Alien: Covenant * Despicable Me 3 * The Mummy * War for the Planet of the Apes * Logan * The Boss Baby * Ghost in the Shell * Underworld: Blood Wars * Pitch Perfect 3 * Baby Driver * The Emoji Movie * Kingsman: The Golden Circle * Split * XXX: Return of Xander Cage * Flatliners * Smurfs: The Lost Village * The Fate of the Furious * Transformers: The Last Knight * Rings * Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie * Spider-Man: Homecoming * Ferdinand * Snatched * A Cure for Wellness * T2: Trainspotting * Mother! * The Star * Murder on the Orient Express * Jumanji: Welcome to the Jungle * Get Out * Daddy's Home 2 * The Dark Tower * Life * Boo! 2: A Madea Halloween * Hidden Figures * Downsizing * Girls Trip * The Great Wall * Fifty Shades Darker * A Dog's Purpose * Rough Night * Happy Death Day * Baywatch * Girls Trip * Atomic Blonde * The Solutrean * American Made * The Snowman * The Mountain Between Us * Only the Brave * Same Kind of Different As Me * Thank You for Your Service * Darkest Hour * The Greatest Showman 2020 *Venom *The Predator *Mission: Impossible 6 *Hotel Transylvania 3: Summer Vacation *The Grinch *Pacific Rim: Uprising *Insidious: The Last Key *Maze Runner: The Death Cure *Slender Man *Bumblebee *Peter Rabbit *The New Mutants *Deadpool 2 *X-Men: Dark Phoenix *Goosebumps: Horrorland *The Equalizer 2 *Alita: Battle Angel *Alpha *Scarface *Fifty Shades Freed *The Purge: The Island *Skyscraper *Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse *White Boy Rick *Proud Mary *Cadaver *Action Point *The Pact *Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom *Holmes and Watson *The Darkest Minds *First Man *Mortal Engines *The Post *Red Sparrow *The Darkest Minds *The Kid Who Would Be King *Widows *Bohemian Rhapsody 2021 * How to Train Your Dragon 3 * Terminator 6 * The Secret Life of Pets 2 * The Angry Birds Movie 2 * Hobbs & Shaw * Spies in Disguise * Top Gun: Maverick * Ad Astra * Glass * Gambit * Men in Black 4 * Silver & Black * Call of the Wild * Wicked * Masters of the Universe * Untitled Spider-Man: Homecoming sequel * Cowboy Ninja Viking * The Voyage of Doctor Dolittle * Rhythm Section * Instant Family * The Force * The Nightingale * What Men Want * Eli * The Rosie Project * Untitled Quentin Tarantino film * Everest * The New Mutants * World War Z 2 * Captain Marvel * Untitled Blumhouse film * Jojo Rabbit * Isle of Dogs 2022 * Minions 2 * Avatar 2 * The Croods 2 * Vivo * Untitled Marvel/Fox film * Untitled Bob's Burgers film * Ninth Fast and Furious film * G.I. Joe * Cyborg * Nimona * Sing 2 * Trolls 2 * Ron's Gone Wrong * Untitled Blumhouse film * The Loud House Movie * Untitled Marvel Studios film Category:Television Channels Category:FX Category:FXX Category:FXM